


It's just a haircut Steven

by LandonRichardson



Series: The 'We're something alright' Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's not happy, M/M, but he also liked the old do, but he is a great parent, he's conflicted bless him, just some cute fluff, steve likes the new do, yep I messed with the do, you'll get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams didn't particularly view himself as a vain man but it was no secret to anyone who knew him how much he loved his hair… He knew Grace hadn't meant to ruin the do, mistakes happened after all but he didn't quite expect the reaction his new haircut received, that was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter... or rather the prologue
> 
> Probably only going to be three chapters top in this story. I've had it floating around my head for a while now so I decided just to get it out so yep, here we go.
> 
> Not sure how quickly the updates will be put up, I might do it within a week or it might be a month, who knows. I will finish this story though so there's that at least.
> 
> I should warn you that this first chapter is merely a prologue to the rest of the story. The later chapters will be a lot longer
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

Danny Williams stared hard at his reflection in the mirror, his bright blue eyes narrowing slightly before he sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead where he could feel the beginnings of a headache brewing.

There was no way around it, His hair looked bad. Not just bad, he could have coped if it had been just bad but this... this was really bad. The kind of bad that resulting in people literally stopping in the street to laugh at him kind of bad. He wouldn't even blame them for it if they did had that reaction when they saw him. Hell if it had been any other person other than himself then he would have done exactly the same thing as them.

He could still picture the look of horror on Grace's face in his mind. The way her dark eyes suddenly widened as she stilled next to him staring down at the floor where the clump of his hair now lay innocently on the floorboards. He had known then instantly what had happened and really it had been his own fault, he should have been paying more attention to what Grace had actually been asking his permission for, instead of being so involved in the football match on the screen.

The last few times she had asked to play around with his hair, she had done just that. Ruffling it up with her fingertip, laughing at how fluffy it actually was beneath the hair products he used to try and tame it in the humidity. He had been lulled into a false sense of security, assuming that was all that she wanted to do with it this time as well, He had been positive when she asked again that she would do the same as before.

Only this time she hadn't. This time she had something else on her mind.

Somewhere along the line she had got the idea into her head that Danny needed a slight trim and had decided that since Danny didn't go to the barber and wasn't about to do it himself that she would do it for him instead. She had started off as normal, fluffing his hair up, pulling at the strands before she had struck when he has been least prepared. At the first snip Danny had automatically pulled his head away from her sharply not realising she still had the scissors open and in his hair, his jerk away from her had result in her panicking and pressing down on the scissors and a large chunk of hair detaching itself from the rest of him.

He had come to his feet instantly, crossing the room quickly and looked in the mirror he had placed on the wall for Grace. His eyes widening as he had stopped, staring hard at himself as he realised that half his hair at the front and side of his head was gone. Briefly he had wondered how big the scissors that Grace had been using had been. He had turned away from the mirror, ignoring it and turned his attention on Grace instead, calming her down and focusing on making her smile again. He had stuck on a hat when he had driven her back to Rachel's, kissing her on the cheek and telling her again that it was okay and it was a mistake and he forgave her for her mistake.

Now that he was home, staring at his reflection he didn't feel quite as calm as he led his daughter to believe. Sighing he headed into his bedroom, opening one of the drawers and rummaged through it for a moment before he pulled out a small black bag which he opened looking into it with a sigh at the hairdressing set his younger sister Erica had presented him when he had moved to Hawaii. Back in Jersey it had been Erica who had cut his hair, keeping it well-groomed but here he had been forced to do it himself on the rare occasion that it had needed it.

He could have gone to a barber he guessed, like his partner Steve McGarrett tended to do and allow someone else to deal with the disaster area that was now his hair, the one part of him which he had always loved even when he was a kid. But he simply didn't want to, somehow he knew it would get back to the other members of his team and they would mock him for it. Hell he wouldn't blame them, he would mock himself.

Instead he would do it himself, the same way that Erica had shown him to do it countless of times in the past.

He picked the bag up and went into the bathroom, reaching in and gripping the scissors tightly in his hand. He looked down at them before he looked back at his reflection and sighed, bringing the scissors up to the rest of his hair, delaying for a second before he had begun snipping away.

There was no point putting it off any longer.


	2. Kono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono couldn’t believe her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Grace Williams do not belong to me in any shape of form.

Kono Kalakaua was bored.

The weekend had gone far too quickly for her liking and instead of being thrown into a case like she had been hoping there had been nothing, just the promise of a day of boredom playing catch up on the paperwork which had been growing on her desk and which she had been trying desperately to ignore.

Rolling her eyes she came to her feet and moved round her desk and out of her office, her dark eyes flickering around her taking everything in. Steve and Chin were in Steve’s office taking about something. She doubted it was about work if the large grin on their faces were any indication to go by. No doubt they were discussing the weekend and what they had done with it. Danny hadn't arrived yet which was unusual for him, normally he was one of the first people in. She had grown used to seeing him in his office when she got in, working away at his own files which were kept in a pile which was a great deal smaller than her own.

Kono pushed the thought away from her mind with a graceful shrug of her slim shoulders as she crossed the bulpen and entered the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee machine thankful to see that there was still some coffee in the pot. She grabbed the first mug she saw from the cupboard, filling it up and blew on the surface before she took a sip of the hot liquid, her eyes closing at the familiar rich taste of it.

She stood there for a moment, leaning against the counter taking the time to gather herself before she sighed and began walking to back towards her office, wondering if she could get away with playing a game of solitaire the same way that Steve tended to play it instead of working. If she got caught then she could always say she was doing it to work on her observational skills, trying to keep them sharp.

Kono glanced to the door automatically when it opened, her eyes landing on Danny, who seemed to freeze for a moment at the sight of her.

“Morning Brah” She remarked, heading towards her office before she suddenly stopped dead, her mind catching up with what her eyes had just seen. She turned, looking back at him. Her mouth falling open as her gaze focused on the part of him which had caught her attention. “Danny! Your hair” She managed to get out, watching as his hand automatically jumped up to his head, resting it on top of it, drawing her attention back to it. She couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Danny Williams had cut his hair.

The same Danny Williams who had always sworn blind to them that he would never touch his hair. The same one who had told them time after time how long it had taken him to perfect the style he had and how it was finally just right and exactly how he wanted it. She had grown used to seeing his blond hair slicked back with not a single piece of hair out of place but there was no sign of that now.

Instead it was cut short, short enough that there was no chance of him slicking it back like before. If anything it looked fluffy, the ends of it curling, hinting at what it would have looked like if it had still been the same length as before without the product on it.

There was something about it which softened his face, making him look younger and she had to fight the urge to walk over to him and to stroke her hand over it to see if it was as soft and fluffy to touch as it looked.

“Yeah I cut it over the weekend” He told her flatly, a tone to his voice which told her that he didn't want to talk about it.

“But… but…” Kono spluttered, trying to get the words out of her throat.

“But nothing” He told her shortly, sighing as he dropped his hand, his eyes flickering past her towards Steve’s office before they focused back on her as he spoke “So do we have we a case?” He asked her, nodding with a look of relief when she shook her head at him. She blinked when he moved passed her quickly, heading to his office and opened the door, entering the room and closed the door behind him. She shook her head, moving on the spot so she could watch Danny through the glass as he moved around his desk, taking his chair and powering his computer up.

“Oh my god” she murmured to herself, finally moving, her feet taking her directly to Steve’s office instead of her own. She pushed the door open and stepped into the room, holding her coffee tightly in her hand, her eyes focusing on Steve and Chin as they turned to her with identical questioning looks.

“You okay Cuz?” Chin asked, sounding concerned when Kono remained silent still staring at the two of them, trying to figure out the best way to tell them what she had just seen.

“Yeah I'm okay” She said after a moment, visibly gathering herself together. “You’re not going to believe what I've just seen” She stated, watching them exchange a quick look with each other.

“What did you see?” Steve asked, leaning back in his chair, a touch on interest to his voice.

“Danny” She said, holding up her hand, stopping them from interrupting her before she continued. “Danny Williams has cut his hair short.” She told them, crossing her arms over her chest, her mouth curling into a smile as she waited patiently for their reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter.
> 
> These chapters will be short I think, unlike the majority of my stores and it will be a fun story. A lot of my other stories are angsty but not this one. This one will be nice and fluffy and just entertaining really.
> 
> I just like to state that this story is obviously not meant to be taken seriously in any shape or form. I just couldn’t resist and sometimes I need an escape from all the angst I write so here it is!
> 
> There’s probably just one more chapter after this one!
> 
> So please enjoy!

Chin Ho Kelly stared blankly at his cousin, his mind trying desperately to compute the words which Kono had just flung at them. Words which should have easily made sense but which didn't.

Danny had cut his hair.

Not just any Danny but Danny Williams.

The same Danny Williams who had clearly been proud of his hair, who had taken the time to style it each and every morning regardless of whether they had, had a case or not. There had clearly been something about the ritual he followed which had comforted the blond which was the only reason why Chin had never bothered to jump on the band wagon and mock the other man for it. God knew he had enough rituals of his own which he did which helped to keep him sane but which others would regard as stupid or pointless. Something which had become harder to maintain since he has accepted Steve’s job offer and had become a member of the Governor’s personal task force.

There had to be a reason behind the change.

Something must have happened to make him do it because a man like Danny wasn't just going to cut his hair for no reason.

Maybe he had a head injury of something and they had to shave part of it off to reach the infected area, god knew they wouldn't have been able to find it through Danny’s hair otherwise.

He blinked, his gaze focusing on Kono who was still standing in front of them, a wide grin on her face looking remarkably like the cat that had got the cream. He couldn't blame her, it was no small feat to render both himself and Steve speechless with just one simple sentence.

He tilted his head to look at the other man, a grin of his own coming to his face when he caught the look on Steve’s face. The younger man looked stunned as though Kono had hit him over the head with a baseball bat. He was no doubt running things through his mind like Chin had been doing.

Shaking his head, Chin turned back to Kono opening his mouth as though to speak when he stopped and merely closed it.

There were some things which just needed to be seen first before words could be exchanged.

He found himself moving, ignoring Kono as she called out his name in an amused tone and entered the bulpen, taking a sharp left and heading to Danny’s office, unsurprised to see the blinds in the window had been pulled down, blocking the inside from view. Chin stopped in front of the door and spoke.

“Danny it’s…” his words trailed off as Danny looked up, a glare in place which told the native that the younger man in front of him was minutes away from opening the door and subjecting them to one of his rants. This one no doubt would have entered the top ten list which they had in Kono’s office.

It wasn't the glare however which stopped his words, it was the sight of Danny’s hair which did.

It looked… fluffy.

There was no other word that Chin could think to describe it.

There was something almost cute and angelic about it.

Chin had never really given much thought to what Danny’s hair would have looked like beneath all the hair products which he had used daily in a battle against the humidity levels of Hawaii but he highly doubted that it would have looked like it did.

The hair was short, shorter than even Chin’s was, maybe slightly longer than Steve’s but it was clearly curly if the ends were anything to go by which meant that if his hair was the same length as before it would no doubt have looked like a halo, like the kind of hair you would see in the old pre-Raphaelite pictures which he had seen the one time he had gone on holiday to New York and gone to the museums.

Danny Williams had halo hair.

“You can close your damn mouth Chin Ho Kelly and try and remember that you’re a professional in a professional environment.” Danny called out to him through the closed door, his blue eyes narrowed in a way which made it clear that Danny was plotting his demise.

Chin blinked, closing his mouth which he had been unaware had even fallen open at the sight in front of him.

“Danny I…” words failed him again as he realised that laughter was threatening to escape him. If he let it out now, in front of Danny, then he really would be signing his own death warrant. He swallowed hard against it, taking a moment to compose himself before he spoke, thankful when his voice came out normally if ever so slightly shaky. “Howzit Brah, good weekend?”

“Good weekend?” Danny repeated, looking at him as though Chin was a strange new species of mammal which Danny had never encountered. “Did I have a good weekend? Why yes Chin, I did have a good weekend, Grace came round and we spent the whole weekend doing father and daughter stuff together.” He stated, an undercurrent to his voice which warned Chin to nod, turn away and not appear again unless there was a case.

Chin ignored it, his mind racing.

Grace.

Was Grace somehow involved in the hair?

There was no one else who Chin knew, other than occasionally Steve or Kono or himself, who Danny allowed to touch his hair, the one time someone who wasn't in the team had gone to try, Danny had placed them in a wrist lock and brought them to their knees in one fluid motion which Kono had begged the smaller man to teach her.

The man didn't even go to a barber as far as Chin knew but Grace was different. Danny always let Grace touch and play around with his hair. Perhaps she had gone too far.

Shaking his own head, Chin pushed against the door, surprised to find resistant. He tried again to the same result. He glanced up at Danny to see the blond, holding a key in his fingertips and looking at Chin with a toothy grin.

“I don’t think so. Not today. You want to talk to me than email me or use the messenger but I’m not coming out today unless there is a case because I know what you are all like. So see you later Chin.” He remarked, placing the key on the surface of his desk before he looked back at the open file.

Chin snorted, shaking his head, his eyes lingering on Danny’s hair. As soon as he could he was going to touch it just to see if it was as soft and fluffy as it looked so he could report back to Malia because he knew her well enough to know that, that would be her first question when he told her.

He glanced to the side when Steve’s door suddenly slammed open and Steve appeared heading towards Danny’s office. The sight causing Chin to grin as he stepped back, sharing an amused look with Kono who appeared behind Steve.

Now this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> An especially big thank you if you've left a comment or a kudos


	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had cut his hair.

Danny had cut his hair.

The one thought kept going round and round Steve McGarrett’s head as though it was a record which he just couldn't shut down or turn off.

He didn't believe it.

He could believe it.

Kono must have been trying to play a joke on him and Chin because the Danny who Steve knew would never cut his hair for any reason. The blond loved his hairdo to the point that he never let anyone touch it, even Steve has only ran his hand through the blonde’s hair a few times and that has only been because he had distracted him by kissing him. The one time he had tried when they had been out with a group of people had earned him a sharp elbow in the gut.

Even if Danny had for some bizarre reason decided to cut his hair, who the hell would he have trusted to do it? Steve knew that Danny didn't have a barber and there was no way the younger man would have just gone to anyone, if he ever did go then whoever he chose would have had to have had several hundred recommendations and even then Danny would have been wary of them.

It had to be some kind of a joke.

It was the only explanation which Steve could come up with to explain it.

“I know you don’t believe me about it boss” Kono stated from his door, her arms crossed as she looked at him, torn between looking unimpressed by his lack of trust and amused by his reaction. “So why don’t you go and see for yourself, I mean Danny is in his office, you can check it out easily enough.” She remarked, waving her hand towards the door and taking a step to the side so he could pass her if he wanted to.

For a moment he resisted the urge to check but it lasted only a moment before he was out of his chair, heading out of the door towards the office which Chin was standing outside. There was a dumbfounded look on Chin’s face which really brought home to Steve that maybe Kono hadn't been joking and that maybe, just maybe, Danny had done the one thing which Steve had never expected him to do.

Steve stopped outside Danny’s door, his mouth open to speak but whatever it was which he had been going to say flew out of his mind as his eyes focused on Danny’s short, fluffy hair. He could see Danny’s mouth moving as though forming words but he couldn't focus on the words. No doubt it was a rant about something unimportant, god knew that Danny could rant about anything if he put his mind to it.

He tried the door, growling when it didn't open.

“I've already tried that Brah, Danny’s locked himself in, there’s no way in, until he lets us in.” Chin commented from beside him attracting Steve’s attention for a brief moment. He turned away, his gaze landing back on Danny who was watching them through the glass pane, a smirk on his face from where he sat behind his desk, twirling a pen in-between his fingers. Steve frowned, looking at the door thoughtfully.

“Don’t even think about it boss. You can’t blow the door off the hinges to get at Danny. He’ll kill you if you do.” Kono remarked with a roll of her eyes as she came up behind Steve and Chin, her gaze focusing on Danny again. They were all watching Danny, barely able to look away.

“I don’t need to blow the door off the hinges to get in there to him” He told them, resting his hand against the window pane. “Danno” He said, raising his voice so the blond could hear him clearly. “Open the door for me, I'm giving you this one chance.” He stated, eyes narrowing when Danny laughed at his comment, bright blue eyes gleaming at him.

“I don’t think so McGarrett, now why don’t you piss off back to your office and let me do some work because god knows we all have enough to be getting on with” Danny answered back. Steve smirked, smacking his hand against the door before he turned and headed back to his office aware of Chin and Kono watching him with surprised looks, no doubt wondering why Steve was letting this go so easily.

He ignored them, moving round his desk and grabbing the key from the pot on the surface. He unlocked the top drawer, opening it and rummaged around in it for a moment before he picked out what he needed. Closing it, he dropped the key back into the pot and left his room moving back to Danny’s. He stopped outside it, meeting Danny’s questioning eyes through the glass before he slowly smiled, inserted the master key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door and opened it, stepping into the room and quickly shutting and relocking the door.

He grinned at Chin and Kono through the door when they both glared at him.

“Not cool Boss” Kono complained, Steve shrugged at her, turning to look at Danny who was glaring at him, standing behind his desk, his body tense.

“Steven Jack McGarrett! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Why the hell do you have a key to my office? Let me tell you something, when someone locks their office it because they don’t want to see anyone, you don’t disregard that and just walk in like you own the place you Neanderthal animal.”

Steve nodded, barely listening to a word that Danny was saying, it was all white noise to him, comforting in its familiarity and easy to ignore. He moved towards Danny, his eyes dropping for a moment to Danny’s moving hands before he stopped in front of him, grabbing both of Danny’s hands in one of his. He ignored the spluttering sound Danny made and lifted his other hand up, running it over the top of Danny’s short hair.

It was soft to touch, softer than he ever imagined it to be, the strands tickling Steve’s palm as he stroked it. He was aware that he should stop, that they were in the office and that Chin and Kono were probably watching everything they did. He knew that Danny was probably going to rip him a new one but he couldn't stop himself.

He blinked, coming out of his daze to realise that Danny had fallen silent and was simply standing still, his eyes partly closed, his mouth slightly open. If Steve didn't know better than he would say that Danny was one second away from purring.

Steve lifted an eyebrow, clearly he had just found a new way of silencing Danny and making him compliant.

“Don’t even think about using this against me or I’ll shoot you in the face McGarrett” Danny said huskily, opening one eye.

“Oh I can stop if you want?” Steve said, grinning when Danny made a noise of discontent at the suggestion, tilting his head more into Steve’s palm, telling Steve without words to continue what he was doing.

Now this… this was something which he could use in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read
> 
> An especially big thank you if you've left either a comment or Kudos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
